Little Things
by Hamstadini
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles observing the subtle nuances of the RS relationship.
1. Recompense

Shinji glared at the card slot denying him entry into NERV. The angry red light glared back.

He raised the card to try again when a pale hand slid a card through for him, letting him through. He looked into the crimson eyes of his benefactor. "Ayanami?"

Rei nodded. "I recall you delivering the new passcard to me. It was reasonable to return the gesture."

Shinji smiled. "I guess this makes us even, then?"

"No." Rei said. "I would need to see you unclothed, then fall upon you to be adequately compensated."

Shinji stood there long after Rei passed him.


	2. Conversations

Hikari inwardly sighed while walking down the boulevard, half-listening to Asuka's daily tirade. The representative could recount Asuka's litany verbatim; it was the same each time.

Today's was a little different. "What's Shinji's deal with that doll?" Asuka ranted. "He follows her around and talks at her – "

"_To_ her." Hikari corrected automatically.

"_At_ her. You can't call what he says conversation."

Hikari thought of Rei's attentive gaze when the pale girl walked with Shinji. "Yes you can, Asuka," the Class Representative said with conviction. "Some conversations just don't have room for words. Remember that, next time you see them."


	3. March 30th

Clapping her hands together, Rei smiled broadly. "Awww, thank you Shinji! That's so sweet!"

Her reflection frowned. _The gratitude feels…askew._ Smoothing her shirt in the mirror, she tried again.

"Thanks, Shinji! I l-l-love it!"

"You're so nice, Shinji…"

The next day Shinji and Toji marched up to her. "Happy Birthday, Ayanami," Shinji said, giving her a small box.

Rei knew the perfect line…

But couldn't say it.

"Thank you, Ikari."

When they were nearly out of earshot, Toji said, "You'd think dat girl'd be happier."

"I know," Shinji smiled, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Happy Birthday, Ayanami!**


	4. Necessity

Under the school canopy, Rei watched raindrops fall as she pondered her dilemma.

_I must proceed to NERV for synchronization testing, but the walk will be unpleasant. If I detoured to obtain an umbrella, it will be bearable but I will be late._

At the _fwap_ of an opening umbrella, Rei turned to see Shinji step out and look at her. "Heading to NERV, Ayanami?"

"Yes."

Shinji extended the umbrella to also cover her head. "I'll walk you there. I won't let you catch cold."

The girl hesitated, then nodded, and off they went.

_Unnecessary, but pleasant all the same._


	5. Lens of Veritas

Toji _thought_ he saw Shinji looking at Rei during lecture.

Asuka _thought_ she saw Rei looking at Shinji when he turned his head.

Hikari _thought_ she saw Rei blush and smile faintly when Shinji's eyes inevitably met hers.

Only Kensuke _knew._

_If there's anything I've learned since I've been declared a full-fledged otaku_, he chuckled silently as he pocketed the endearing tape for posterity, _it's that the camera's lens doesn't lie._

Author's note: I couldn't believe I wrote something less than a hundred words, but this was 69. I tried adding words to it, but they only weakened the piece.


	6. The Worth of a Word

"I _love_ this dress!"

The exclamation drew the attention of Rei and Shinji, taking the boardwalk to NERV. They turned to see a gaggle of girls tittering about insignificant things.

"I know! Don't you just _love_ that satin feel? It's just great!"

"It reminds me of the dress Megumi Hashibara wore on her new album. Ohmigod! Didn't you _love_ her new single?"

Rei and Shinji passed the crowd. As the girls and their gossip faded into the distance, the two exchanged a look.

Shinji chuckled. Rei shook her head slightly, an amused glimmer in her eye.

Silently, they continued on.


	7. Climb

Shinji sighed, sitting in the branches of the cypress. _Sometimes, it's good to skip school._

At a noise he glanced downward to see a girl's uniform and blue hair and red eyes.

Shinji's breath caught in his throat. Will Rei report him to the school?

After a moment of quiet stillness, Rei moved. Hand over hand, she climbed without a sound until she reached his branch.

They sat silently for a moment, taking in the sights until Rei said, "It is really quite beautiful."

Shinji smiled. "Yes, it is."

They sat there until the afternoon, basking in the summer sun.


	8. Sheets

_Just a friendly gesture,_ Shinji thought as he knocked on 402. The door revealed Rei, wearing standard grey NERV nightwear. "Ikari?"

Shinji kicked himself for thinking she slept naked.

"A-a-ayanami!" He shoved a bag forward. "Last time I was here your sheets were torn, so here's new ones. They're pretty soft."

Rei said "thank you" as he gave her the bag. When Shinji left, she replaced her old sheets with the blue ones, and got in.

It was the best night of sleep she had.

Next morning, Shinji answered the door to see Rei.

Carrying a matching set of sheets.


	9. Favorite

Shinji looked at her intently. "So… have you decided yet?"

Rei looked at the table, shook her head.

"You've tried all of the flavors," he reminded gently.

"No flavor of ice cream is superior to the other. They have the same texture, potency of flavor, and quality in manufacture," she said factually. Thirty – two pink sample spoons were arranged neatly in front of her. Absently, she placed one in her mouth.

"But did you find your favorite of these?" Shinji pressed.

After a moment of consideration, Rei declared. "Mint."

"Do you know why you chose it?"

"No."

Shinji smiled. "Good."


End file.
